I Forgotten You
by Yeelimso
Summary: Ara Asura Haan had always been alone, the only one who was always with her was the mysterious, yet loving fox with the name of Eun. Soon in Velder Private Ara starts to notice her longing for friends were gone completely. Until she met them. They showed her a secret path in life, happiness, love, and for some reason they seem to know her more then she knows about herself. How? Why?


**An Elsword Story! I hope you guys enjoy! If you guys can guess, yes, it's in Ara's perspective and it's about her! The Uniforms are Velder Private Academy uniforms.  
**

* * *

Ara

It's been forever. I was always alone. I looked down at my hands, I guess I can't help it that I have to go to school. "Where are you going?" I looked over to my pet fox, she told me that her name was Eun. The more I think about it, I never could talk to animals before, however I had an accident with my left eye. Somehow I had injured it and it bled inside my eyeball, changing my eye color from a dirty gold to bloody red.

For some time I couldn't see and it only brought me pain, so I went through surgery. They fixed my red eye, but in the process some of my brain was damaged. I lost my memories, but it gave me something else. I could talk to animals, which I didn't mind though. I was always alone so having friends for once was actually great human or not. "I'm leaving..." I inhaled and stood up, "See you later Eun." Eun gave me a flick of her tail beckoning me to go. I sighed and smiled slightly, "Okay then, good-bye."

I left without another word, to my school. It was called Velder Private, Velder Private helped those students who had magical abilities and could fight with a weapon. Self defense, and since it was a private school, I had to pay a lot to go in it yet Eun told me it would be good for me to get some human friends that understood me once and a while. I agreed reluctantly, I was used to being alone, but if Eun told me to... Plus I was smart enough and it was a self defense school which I excelled at. Even though Eun was a fox, she cared for my well being. I felt very grateful for her for doing so too.

My life was filled with despair and loneliness, Then again for some reason some of my memories are faded and hazy. I looked over my uniform, there were to kinds in Velder Private, the Light and Dark. Two parts of the School that went up against each other, so no one from the two sides are exactly friends. Somehow, I ended up in the Light, so I wore a white and red uniform, while the Dark wears black and gold.

My feet felt a little heavy, but that was only because I was still tired. I sighed as a yell was heard, "Elsword!" I turned around only to have a heart attack. There was a girl with long sort of straight purple hair that reached her back. She wore the _dark_ uniform of Velder Private. However the person she called 'Elsword' had red combed spiky hair and he wore a _light_ uniform of Velder Private.

I thought it was impossible to be friends with the other side of the private... Then again, it's because the kids were taught like that, to never hang around the other side of the school. Does this mean they were friends before? I walked away slightly dizzy. Even the people who were friends before would turn against each other the moment they step in.

I shook my head, clearing it. Friendships, one and only thing I couldn't understand or like. I couldn't help, but envy those who were friends and feel the guilt and happiness when friends break apart of fight. Even if I feel bad, I feel more happy. I guess it's because I never had friends and I can't share the pain of losing any.

I walked silently to my homeroom. It was the first day of school today, well I'll be honest everyday is the first day since I never paid any attention to anyone so every face is new. However Eun told me yesterday that today is _really_ the first day of school and that I should try to make some friends.

I promised her I would try, but as soon as I sat down in class, everything went blank and I found myself lost in my own world, once I snapped back in reality the teacher was staring at me, "Ms. Haan, I am sorry for disturbing you, but could you answer this question?" The teacher looked mad, but I didn't care.

I answered, shocking her with the right answer and looked up at the board. I could hear the whispers there were some girls chatting. It was about me. After homeroom ended, the group of girls I heard gossiping about me walked to me, "Ara Haan, do you remember me? I was pretty famous at our old school," one of the girls asked.

My bangs were covering my eyes, and I shooed her away, "I have to go to the next class." She snarled, and I replied, "Also for your question. I don't remember you at all." She yelled, "How rude! You'll remember me if I give you some whips to know me about right?" She cackled as her whip cracked, "You never look out of your pitiful shell. I'll give you a whipping to remember me."

Then her whip came to me. I sighed, _"Ah!" A girl with her bangs covering her left eye was sprawled on the broken and upturned desks and chairs. Another girl had a hammer in hand and smiled, "You'll remember me now right?" The girl whimpered as the hammer came crashing down again. "Haha!" Soon the girl was beat up and the girl who injured her was expelled. The teachers adored the injured girl very much, she was an ace and cutely awkwardly social._

I sighed again, the teachers will get involved if I let myself get beat up again. My bangs were styled in a way that if I tilted even the slightest downwards the bangs would cover my eyes and my left eye was still covered fully. I grabbed the whip before it could hit me and I pulled it back. My eyes were burning, the force blew some wind at me, so the girl could see my angered eyes.

She was shaking in fear, I threw her down and walked away, "I have class, I can settle things later." The girls who supported their friend seemed scared and ashamed, but I could feel the deep hatred from the girl with the whip, she wasn't menacing, but I could tell she held grudges and that I was number one on her top five to kill list.

I walked away and noticed, the boy with red hair called 'Elsword' was in my homeroom and my next class. I mused to myself, "I can remember someone, how funny." I hilarious thought of myself being friends with him and snorted, of course not.

I turned to see him, he was chatting with a girl, she had pointy ears, and her green hair was placed in a low ponytail and it reached her knees. They chatter kindly, and laughed with each other. I also noticed and noted that they sat next to each other and then two other people came, they were boys.

One had black hair and another had tan hair. The girl and boy I was observing from before waved their hands frantically and they all sat next to each other and chatted. A deep void of hatred and jealousy filled my heart and I forced myself to look away.

What was so special about that group anyway? Why was I suddenly interested in friendship? What made them so special? Then the teacher came in.

* * *

Finally Lunch. I went to my locker and looked for my lunch. Next, I remembered my mistake this morning... I forgot my lunch. Eun wouldn't care about that, since she couldn't make food, if I forgot my lunch she would get free food. I groaned softly and looked at the mirror on my locker, how did I look like? Slowly I brushed my bangs out of the way and noticed how menacing I looked. My eyes were narrowed and they did not seem friendly, especially since one was red.

I thought of Eun and instantly my eyes were widened, and they showed kindness and caring in them compared to the one before. I fixed my bangs and sighed, "This is why I can't make friends..." I looked down at my hands and groaned. I looked so evil around people, but around animals I was so soft and kind. There was a big difference.

I steadily heaved myself upwards and locked my locker. The roof always helped me think. I unconsciously walked towards the roof. Currently it was lunch time, anyone could sit and chat for example the Light and Dark side of Velder Private could mix if they wanted to, but of course they didn't want to. The reason I went to the roof was because every lunch time I went up the roof and ate there. Alone.

Once I reached the roof I ignored everything and went to a corner looking down at the scenery. "Hey! It's a beautiful scene isn't it?" I turned around in shock, no one comes up on the roof, it was always me and only me. What I saw then caught my breath and I ended up in front of my eyes was a group mixed with the Light and Dark sides of the School.


End file.
